Sacred Seasons 2 Wiki/Updates and Notices
May 2012 * 28 May 12 - The Butcher has been released. New update: Changes v0.94115. * 11 May 12 - There was a 2x exp event and XP Roars was on sale in the World Store for only 499 each for the weekend. March 2012 * 10 Mar 12 - There was a 2x exp event. February 2012 * 5 Feb 12 - There was a 2x exp event. January 2012 * 17 Jan 12 - New update: Changes v0.94112. * 6 Jan 12 - 4x drop rate event. * 6 Jan 12 - New update: changes v0.94109. * 5 Jan 12 - New update: Changes v0.94108. * 4 Jan 12 - New update: Changes v0.94106. * 3 Jan 12 - New update: Changes v0.94105. * 2 Jan 12 - New update: Changes v0.94103. * 1 Jan 12 - There was a 12x exp event in Farmland Arena. December 2011 * 31 Dec 11 - There was a 2011x exp at Stella's Cellar. * 31 Dec 11 - There was a 11x exp event in Plimouth Arena and Farmland Arena. * 30 Dec 11 - XP Chants were on sale for 249 * 24 Dec 11 - There was a 2x exp event and 25x exp in Plimouth Arena. * 16 Dec 11 - Santa Claus 2011 Event * 16 Dec 11 - New update: Changes v0.94096. * 15 Dec 11 - New update: Changes v0.94092. * 13 Dec 11 - New update: Changes v0.94089. * 11 Dec 11 - There was a short 2x exp event after XP Roars sale out. * 10 Dec 11 - XP Roars was on sale in the World Store for only 499 each for the weekend. * 9 Dec 11 - All 30/30 items are in World Store for unknown time, get it while you can! * 6 Dec 11 - 2x exp event * 6 Dec 11 - New update: Changes v0.94087. * 3 Dec 11 - The Spy has been released. New update: Changes v0.94086. November 2011 *28 Nov 11 - New Complete Battle Info uploaded. *27 Nov 11 - Dragondave17 won Infernal Blade from the forum event: Tidal Riddles *27 Nov 11 - New update: Changes v0.94080. *26 Nov 11 - New update: Changes v0.94078. *25 Nov 11 - Blackwater Island is released, along with new updates: Changes v0.94070, Changes v0.94077. *6 Nov 11 - Today's 30/30 item is: Bull Totem *5 Nov 11 - There was another event at Alezio's Game where if you won the game you got 1 million exp for winning. *4 Nov 11 - There was an event at Alezio's Game where if you won the game you got 1 million exp for winning. October 2011 * 30 Oct 11 - Today's 30/30 item is: Gold Ring * 24 Oct 11 - Today's 30/30 item is: Heartwood Totem * 23 Oct 11 - 30 in 30 sale event. Items again in world store. Today item is: Nightshade Totem * 9 Oct 11 - There was a 2x exp event for the Canadian Thanksgiving weekend. * 8 Oct 11 - There was a 2x exp event for the Canadian Thanksgiving weekend. {C}__NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Content Category: Content Category: Content Category: Content Category: Content Category: Content Category: Content Category: Content